This invention relates to a feeding kit comprising a container, a teat and means for fixing the teat to the container.
There are already many known systems for feeding newborn babies and infants. The most widely used systems comprise containers of glass or injection-moulded plastic with a screwthread for holding the teat with the locking ring on the upper rim of the container. These feeding systems are extremely onerous, above all when they are nonreuseable, as in hospitals.